europe1400fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bpcampbe
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Europe1400 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! a little help... Hi! I'm trying to create the Italian wiki of Europe1400, but the Italian Gf Community Manager told me that all Gameforge Games' wikis have been officially approved by Gameforge itself. Is that true? Did you have an official approval from GF to create this Wiki? Being things so, I can't create any GF Games Wiki without permission...Please solve my doubt...Thank you very much for your help. Minerva Titani 11:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It's dead but I'd like to revive it a bit Hello. I have a few tables and general information about the game that I can dump here as a start. From there I'll see how it goes and if I can add more. Since I'm not the creator of the wiki I can't change a few things that need changing so if you can give me a hand with that I'd appreciate it. For example, I've uploaded the favico.ico for the wiki. Nidek 18:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC)